Chemical Romance Reaction
by ThePurityHeart-1
Summary: Our two unknown lovers find themselves doing some science which isn't portal related. oneshot Chelley. T for safety


Chemical Romance Reaction

Silently Chell meandered through the halls of Aperture. It was surprisingly quiet than usual. Usual she would hear Wheatley screaming at the top of his lungs at some 'crap' turrets. He was the one in charge of them, trying to get them working correctly and regain sight. Sadly since he was a moron whatever he tried didn't work but at least he tried. She remembered one time where she watched him work on one. He always rambled on even when he was alone. She remembered him blabbing about the crap turrets and them.

One of his sentences was what caught her attention, "You know, luv, we can use these turrets, when I fix them of course, to rebel against that blasted machine and go to the outer world! That'll be fun right? I have never been outside before. I wonder what it looks like y'know?"

She only smiled and shrugged her shoulders, though she could only see wheat fields for miles when she was up there.

He still had that grudge against GLaDOS for knocking him into space though it was Chell's idea to send him into space… A thing she regretted but now he was here, suffering a bit under GLaDOS.

A voice invaded her thoughts.

There was unnoticeable accent in the voice as well.

Wheatley.

He sounded close by but there wasn't a room close to her. Again she gazed around curiously trying to indicate where the voice was coming from.

Then she noticed a crack in the paint of the right wall. Slowly she felt it and pulled it to the side. There was a room on the other side with Wheatley sitting on the floor with her back to her. He looked like he was fiddling with something.

Curiosity consuming her she began walking towards him. When he reached to him she stood behind him quietly and looked over his shoulder. He was fingering what looked like an alcohol burner; either way it looked very old, and the thick rope inside looked frail and overused plus there was barely any alcohol inside the remaining glass, noticing some pieces of glass on the floor… Hopefully Wheatley didn't drop it. Also she had noticed in the odd room was a couple of matches, Epson salt, a mound of sugar, and ammonia.

_What are they even used for here? _

She doubted GLaDOS used it. Maybe someone else hiding in the facility did.

She had heard of Rattman but wasn't sure whether to believe if it was true or not… she could remember first being in Aperture. Those tiny signs helped her get to GLaDOS… It was possible that he was still around.

Her mind was soon interrupted again by Wheatley who had accidently scratched his finger on the shape edge of glass. He whimpered as blood seeped through the wound.

She found it rather odd for an android to bleed and have properties as a human. GLaDOS was slowly getting close to creating actual life… it was beginning to creep her out…

Her attention changed back onto the android who was now sucking his finger then instantly stopped, disliking the taste of his own blood, "Gah, that was terrible! Why did I do that?! I mean it hurts like hell! Like a papercut! Oohh, a paper cut is much worse though… come to think of it I guess glass is more affective…" He thought about this for a moment then cried out, "I'm going to die!"

Rolling her eyes she touched his shoulder gently which made him jump again, "Agh!"

He jerked his head around to see who was behind him and saw that it was Chell, "Gah, don't scare me like that luv, cough or something!"

She couldn't help but smirk when he saw his cheeks light up as she sat down beside him.

He cleared his throat and gestured to the burner, "Do you know what this is?"

Noticing she was nodding he gave her a look to further explain.

Rolling her eyes she pressed the nut of his cheek to bring up the internet.

"WH-what are you doing luv?"

Again she pressed another button on his vest. A long horizontal slit of his vest up which spread across his chest. His eyes grew very wide when he saw a keyboard move out of his chest and into the open, ready to be used.

He blinked, "… I didn't know I could do that."

_You don't know a lot of things,_ Chell commented to herself as she rested her fingers on the keys, beginning to type. Instantly this made the android giggle, "Th-that tickles luv! What are you doing?!"

When she was done she brought her hands away from the keys and waited for him to see what she wrote. He stared at the message on the Google search bar, trying to make out what it said, "… Aaaal… alcuu.. alco… alcohol… b-burner… Alcohol burner?" his mind actually clicked, "Ooohhh, is that what this is? Apparently a burner of alcohol I guess?"

He pressed the bolt on his right cheek to exit out of the internet and look at Chell, "How does one do such a thing?"

Immediately she grabbed a nearby match and ran it against the wall in front of them making Wheatley shout in surprise when the match ignited.

He stared at the fire with his adorable, huge, bright blue eyes which slowly made her smile. Slowly while he watched carefully she lit the rope.

Having no idea how it worked the android gazed at it immensely like it was magic.

Then he started to get uncomfortable, "this is interesting an' all but can you turn it off or something?"

He saw her smirk again and instantly knew something bad was going to happen.

She picked up the burner by the bottom and drifted it over to the android core who would probably have a heart attack if he was human, "AHHH! What are you doing?! Get it away from me! I don't want to burn to death!"

Bursting into silent giggles she set the alcohol burner back down.

"Oh you think that's funny do you?" she kept giggling, "You with your-your mute laughter. Mocking me. That's not nice, luv. Not nice at t'all."

Her giggles ceased when she saw pieces of foil on the floor… she could remember something about it… and sugar. She glanced at the sugar...

Wheatley only stared at her, pondering what she was thinking, "Do you have something in mind luv? What are you thinking?"

Ignoring him she had collected the foil and got a hand full of the sugar. She sat back beside him and placed the objects beside the continuously burning alcohol.

"You know now that I realize it, it has a revolting smell to it. Probably because of the liquid, does it usual smell this bad? Is it poison? Secretly neurotoxin? Ah! What are you—?"

Continuing to ignore him she brought the keyboard back out, typing her thoughts.

After giggling again he read her words, "… Let's… Let's do some science…? Oh with portals you mean? You want to test."

She shook her head and deleted her previous words.

"kehehehe~ Oh you want me to read? Sorry like I said that tickled. Are you doing this on purpose? Oh the words sorry. 'Can you make this foil into a spoon?' Wut? Why?"

"'Just. Do. It.' Well fine then… Bossy…"

Muttering to himself he grabbed the foil and began rolling them up.

Surprisingly after a great amount of time he made a well done looking spoon from foil.

"Well how did I do?"

She gave him a thumbs up.

"Ha, see, not a moron. I can make things!"

Rolling her eyes she took the spoon and sprinkled sugar onto it. Wheatley watched curiously with wide eyes like a cat.

With a little smile she hovered the spoon over the fire.

After a long bit of silence, but long enough for the android, he questioned her instantly, poking the sugar, "… What are you doing?"

Suddenly the sugar began catching on fire.

He screamed, withdrawing his hand away and hid behind Chell, "The hell just happened?! It was hot an' all but still that was just scary! Ah! It's bubbling!"

Indeed it was bubbling and turning the bottom of the foil spoon black.

"This is terrifying, luv! Make it stop!"

She gave him a look probably meaning 'it's not even close to you, stupid.'

"D-don't give me that look! You saw what I did with the foil. Not a moron!"

She sighed and blew out the blazing flame and slowly brought the spoon close to his face. He pulled back slightly but very slowly became interested.

"… So that was science?"

Chell nodded.

"… Is it a different type of science? 'Cause I haven't seen anything like that before. Very intriguing to be sure and new. Is it a new type of science? Did GLaDOS come up with this?"

He would ask her more questions if she didn't shut him up by bringing out the keyboard.

Oddly it was silent. It was not that Wheatley was reading her words but staring at her. Blush was slowly creeping up his cheeks as she continued typing, pausing to think then continued.

He suddenly moaned.

Instantly she stopped everything she was doing and stared at him in shock. He stared back at her when he realized what happened.

"S-sorry, luv, that-that kinda slipped out y'know? Uhh, I have no idea what really happened there. But forget about it just keep typing. I'm curious. Learning's fun!"

He gave her that famous lopsided nervous grin which made her even more skeptic… then after another glance at him continued typing.

After a way to short of a while he shuddered and gave a small moan.

Unexpectedly she slammed the keyboard back into him, snapping him back into reality and screaming in pain, "Bloody hell, luv! Do you realize how much that hurt me?! I mean seriously! Seriously! That really hurt! You don't shove things into people on a daily bases do you!?"

She simply glared at him, deciding not to bring the keyboard back out to type her answer.

"Wha-what?" the blush returned on his mechanical visage, "…. O-oh… um… Luv, I really don't know what to say about that but I am truly sorry if that scared you. I promise I won't do it again, really!"

Seeming like she huffed she turned and walked briskly over to the area where the Epson Salt and the Ammonia sat.

Feeling very confused of why she was upset and what actually came out of his mouth he slowly drifted over to her and stood at a reasonable distance.

Chell accepted that distance and sat down with an unusual smile as she picked up the ammonia and handed it to him.

"Do you forgive me?" he asked very uncertain, "Cause I actually really have no idea what came out of my mouth… I mean it… I have no idea."

She gave him an ok sign and gestured him to take the bottle of ammonia.

He obeyed and took it from her hands as he smiled saying, "See I knew you'd come around! I guess it was one of those human emotions I guess. I mean those have been affecting me a lot lately. Do you want me to drink this? You must have forgotten. I can eat but I can't drink _anything_ or I'll surely short-circuit."

She tapped her nose.

He blinked, "Ooooh you want me to smell it? Does it smell nice?" He asked as he failed at twisting the lid, "I hope it does despite its nasty shade of yellow—" when he finally got it open he took a whiff… and nearly collapsed, "… GOOD GOD THAT SMELLS HORRID! I-I can't feel the sensors in my nose! Oh you're enjoying this aren't you?! Taking me for granted aren't you?"

Again Chell was filled with mute laughter. She was lucky he didn't drop it or the smell would be everywhere and escape through the vents.

He stared at her, if he could cry he would. He was hurt. He was so hurt that he shook.

When she saw this she stopped abruptly, stood up and walked over to him.

She could see the lanky android's eyes glistening in the dim light.

It was just a little joke that anyone could take but his too human emotions acted way too perfectly.

Slowly she embraced him.

He could've pulled away but he didn't… He wanted to leave but nothing responded…

His memory data base played the days when he was slowly getting used to his new body. He fell into her arms and sometimes nearly knocked her down. He remembered her being unusually beautiful that day… probably because he had two eyes instead of one now that he can process more things at once even though he couldn't at times.

He remember being held by her in his android state and core… even though he was deactivated, almost dead, he could feel someone holding him close to their chest… he missed being a core so he could be small again and look up at her and be held so close instead of being a foot taller than her and had to crane his neck down just to see her face.

Sighing Chell slowly began backing away until he finally made a more and returned the embrace, one hand on her back and the other on her head, gripping her hair. His head rested on hers as he shook.

She didn't pull away but again hugged him, placing her head on his chest.

Slowly his hand

Their eyes finally met.

His bright crystallized blue eyes

And her cold gray eyes

They're lips almost met if he hadn't stopped himself, and he mentally slapped himself for doing so. He gazed at her with sad eyes and sighed, "I-I forgive you, luv, I guess my human qualities are a bit too precise… but do you forgive me?"

She slowly nodded.

"Oh good, I thought I was going to have to sit the corner and-hoph!"

One way to shut a moron up; kiss him and kiss him good

He stared at her with his eyes very wide as his sensitive metal skin grew hot under his clothes. He had no idea what to do at the time but stare.

She felt his lips burning up which forced her to pull away and slowly smirk.

"W-w-w-wut…?"

She brought his keyboard back at and looked at him with an eyebrow up and with that same smirk that was sending his gears flying.

"I-I-I won't do it I promise… r-r-really… Cause well… man alive, that so much better than a hug…."

She mutely snickered and typed quickly on the warm keyboard.

"'Try not to burn up when I kiss you, if you do I won't do it again.' W-well excuse me for being surprised!" He confessed lightly, feeling himself burning up again, "It's not like I—…hmm…"

Surprisingly she kissed him again as she stood on his toes. He tried not to burn up so much though his 'heart' continued racing as he slowly returned it.

After a while their lips parted and she smirked at him again as if saying, 'you did it again'

He glimpsed at nothing in particular so he wouldn't see her face, "… s-s-sorry…."

Then he felt a peck on his cheek from her lips.

_Yaaaaaay~ Chelley fluff XD Well how did I do? R&R please so I'll know how I did 83 and make more if wanted cause I really enjoy writing these XD_


End file.
